<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darcy And Her Super Soldiers by Huntress79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972623">Darcy And Her Super Soldiers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79'>Huntress79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Flirts, Darcy Lewis-centric, Flirting, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Darcy had heard stories, or better rumours, about the stamina of these two. But now, that she was experiencing it all up, close and personal on a (very) regular basis, these rumours can’t even begin to hold a candle to the real thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Id Pro Quo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darcy And Her Super Soldiers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/gifts">elysiumwaits</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for IdProQuo and elysiumwaits. Set in a canon divergence after The Winter Soldier, with Bucky and Steve picking up their relationship right where they left it up all those years ago (and no pesky HYDRA programming trying to stop them XD). TItle derived from a song by Marque (“One To Make Her Happy”)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>“Ooh, wow!”<p>Once again, Darcy found herself rendered speechless, and once again, “her” two super soldiers could be held responsible for it.</p><p>Judging by the broad smiles both men were directing at her, they knew it as well. Bastards.</p><p>Don’t get her wrong, Darcy wasn’t about to complain about it, at all. And in any other case, she would be the first one to start a campaign for more sex in general.</p><p>But somehow, being in relationship with not one, but both super soldiers, took everything that Darcy knew until then about sex and how much fun it could be and brought to a whole new level of existence, so to speak.</p><p>“You okay, doll?” Bucky drawled, snuggling close to her on one side, with Steve mirroring his actions on the other side.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just…. just need a minute or two to catch my breath,” Darcy got out.</p><p>“Sleep, sweetheart,” Steve said right into her ear, the steel she usually was used to in his voice replaced by something akin to honey, turning something inside her into a puddle of goo. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>“No…,” Darcy began to protest, only to be stopped by the man at her other side.</p><p>“No protest, doll. We’ve been at it for quite some time now, and just because our,” Bucky made a gesture between him and Steve, “bodies have this special setting, doesn’t mean we have to wreck your body instead.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “And didn’t Hill say something along the line of always following the Captain’s orders?”</p><p>“I… I can’t remember,” Darcy admitted, but before she could mull about it any longer, she fell asleep, feeling safe and warm in the embrace of her soldier boys.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>Back in the day, when Darcy first started at the new S.H.I.E.L.D. (she had no interest in going back to University, and with Jane spending most of her time on Asgard, studying this and that, among other things, their little London apartment suddenly got way too big for her alone), one of the first things she heard through the proverbial grapevine were rumours about both Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.<p>The latter just had defected to S.H.I.E.L.D., or rather the Avengers, after spending more than 6 decades as a living weapon for H.Y.D.R.A., but still, he surprised everyone, including Steve, with shedding the old doctrines they fed him over the years in no time and becoming an invaluable member of the superhero group.</p><p>Nonetheless, the rumor Darcy picked up was less about both their public appearances then rather about their performance in bed. Or at least, it was about the other agents assumed about it.</p><p>According to Kirsten from Statistics, the super soldier serum both men had running in their venes was not only good for punching the baddies six days to Sunday without breaking a sweat, it also gave them extra strength and a pretty much non-existing refractory period for sex. Too bad, Michelle from HR added with a sigh, that Steve and Bucky only were interested in each other.</p><p>At this time, Darcy chimed in with a sigh of herself. Dang it, but these two guys were really a sight for sore eyes, even when they were covered in slime and dirt from head to toe.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>A couple of weeks later, Darcy had finished her basic agent training and was heading down the hallway to Director Hill’s office when she spotted some movement through the open door of a conference room.<p>And what kind of movement it was. Bucky was sitting on the table, Steve standing between his spread legs, their mouths more or less constantly moving, exchanging the hottest kisses Darcy had seen in quite some time. Which, of course, left an impression on her (and made her wetter than the best porn ever could achieve).</p><p>Giving herself a good shake, Darcy took a deep breath before continuing to her initial destination, distracting her raging libido from the visuals by reciting all American Presidents in backward spelling.</p><p>To her big surprise, Hill assigned her to the Avengers, mostly to be their press coordinator. With the group becoming more and more popular all over the world, they needed someone to stop journalists before they could stop the Avengers from doing their job properly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>Heading into the lobby of Avengers Tower, as Stark has called it official just the other day, Darcy had to put up a fight not to let out a squeal. She always had a love for big, airy rooms, and the lobby alone was living up to more than that.<p>“Woah!” a voice exclaimed behind her, and turning around, Darcy was met with the amused face of one Bucky Barnes.</p><p>“Oh my god, did I run you almost over?” Darcy asked, giving the man a once-over (she was just checking for any obvious injuries)</p><p>“What? No, not at all,” Bucky replied, giving her a reassuring smile. “I just couldn’t stand by and watch a beautiful lady falling on either her pretty face or her equally pretty behind, just because she didn’t saw the cordoning offs.”</p><p>For emphasis, he pointed to the main registration desk, where Darcy could see several of these cordoning offs in place.</p><p>“That wouldn’t have been the best, I admit,” Darcy finally gave back, extending her hand, which Bucky accepted in no time. “Hi, Agent Darcy Lewis at your service. And thanks for saving my hide, Soldier.”</p><p>She gave him a wink, and before Bucky could say anything, she was off to the registration desk and her new job.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>Pretty soon, Darcy had a good work rhythm going. Most of the time, she was working from her office at the tower, but there were also several instances where either Natasha or Clint were picking her up with a Quinjet, if a situation after a fight asked for a quick press response right on location.<p>Usually, the journalists focused on either Steve or Tony, and so far, she only had seen Natasha being asked about a fight once. Clint, Sam, Wanda or Bucky were there at the press conferences as well, forming both the backdrop for Cap and Iron Man, but also showing the solidarity that this team had.</p><p>A knock on her office door brought Darcy back to the present, and only now, she realized that she had read the same article over and over again.</p><p>“Hey, Cap,” she called out when she saw Steve Rogers filling the doorframe (what a sight!), “what can I do for you?”</p><p>“Be careful what you’re asking for, Ms. Lewis,” the blond joked before coming into the room and sitting down on the other side of the desk. “You got any plans for tonight?”</p><p>“Why, Captain, you almost make me believe that you want to ask me out on a date,” Darcy quipped, a smile spreading on her face.</p><p>“Not quite a date, Darcy, cause that’s something I only do with Bucky,” Steve replied with a wink. Who would have known that off-duty, Steve Rogers was a flirtious little shit? “But how about dinner and movie night? We even let you choose, both dinner and movie.”</p><p>“Wow, Cap, what did I do to deserve such honors?”</p><p>“You just being you. Honestly, ever since i got defrosted, this was the part I dreaded the most,” Steve admitted.</p><p>“What? Asking a girl out?” Darcy fired back, her wide smile belying any potential bad meaning her words could have.</p><p>“Ha ha, very funny. No, speaking in front of people. Back in the day, when I was doing the rounds as a showgirl,” Darcy winced slightly at the poison in that word alone, “I was dying a million deaths at the prospect of going out there on the stage and say anything.”</p><p>“And yet, judging by the old articles I have read, you were quite successful and beloved.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m rather out there, fighting, than standing in front of what feels a gazillion microphones.”</p><p>“Understandable, Steve, and that’s why I try to get Tony to speak as much as possible. He was pretty much born for doing this.”</p><p>“Yeah, that he was,” Steve replied with a grin.</p><p>“And yes to the dinner and movie night,” Darcy added, her reward a blinding smile. “You and Buck okay with Korean takeout?”</p><p>“We haven’t had one before, so surprise us. 8 o’clock on our floor. See you there!”</p><p>And with that, Steve was out of the office, leaving an amused, smiling Darcy Lewis in his wake.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>8 o’clock came around, and Darcy found herself standing in the service hallway outside their apartment. Several floors down, in her own smaller apartment, she had fed J.A.R.V.I.S. with a list of possible movies, ranging from classic flicks to some action blockbusters.<p>At long last, the door opened, revealing Steve, dressed down in sweatpants and a t-shirt.</p><p>“Hey, Darcy, come in!” He immediately grabbed the takeout bag from her hands. “Wow, that smells incredible. This way.” He started down the hallway, Darcy following him. “Buck, you gotta fill your nose on these smells.” Steve said to Bucky, who was at the stove.</p><p>Said man turned around and did as told, but not before he gave a blinding smile to Darcy in lieu of a greeting.</p><p>“Sweet Mother of Mary!” Bucky exclaimed after taking a deep breath. “That’s Korean, right?” he asked in Darcy’s direction.</p><p>“Yup, and you actually have thank Director Hill for that, since she recommended that restaurant to me in the first place,” Darcy replied while accepting the chair Steve pulled out for her.</p><p>In no time, the two men had split up the large order equally among them all, but Darcy would win any bet that sooner or later, they were going to steal some food from her plate. Not that she would mind at all.</p><p>While eating, they talked about anything possible, from politics to the little white Persian cat that was roaming the Tower for quite some time now.</p><p>Soon enough, they relocated to the living room, and while Darcy was keying up the list of movies, Steve and Bucky were rearranging the large couch into a bed.</p><p>“I’ll get some popcorn,” Steve announced, “you can’t watch a movie without it, right?”</p><p>“Nope,” Darcy gave back, exchanging a fond smile with Bucky.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>In hindsight, Darcy would draw a totally black if someone wanted to know which movie they were watching that evening. And “responsible” for that were the two soldiers. demonstrating the efficiency they were famous for on the battlefield here in the sanctuary of their apartment.<p>Surprising enough, Steve was the first to begin, with deliberate touches that got bolder by the minute. His big hands already felt incredible through her clothing, and yet, Darcy couldn’t wait to feel them on her skin, feel the strength that they held.</p><p>On her other side, Bucky picked up Steve’s plan, and began to pepper her neck with featherlight kisses that left Darcy’s heart flutter. None of her partners before ever had paid any attention to her neck, one of her most erogenous zones.</p><p>“Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful, Darcy?” Steve whispered in her ear, the rough edge in his voice giving her exquisite tingles all over her body.</p><p>“Not… not recently, no,” she got out, distracted by a hand finding a way beneath the hem of her skirt, rough fingertips leaving a teasing trail up her thigh.</p><p>“What a shame, don’t you agree, Stevie?” Bucky spoke up, his mouth now working a row of hickeys into her right collarbone.</p><p>“Absolutely, and I think we gotta change that, right?”</p><p>“Yup, starting right now.”</p><p>With that, Bucky got to his feet, holding Darcy in his arms bridal style, and carrying her through the apartment to their bedroom, where he put her down on the Calfornia King size bed as if she was the most precious thing in the whole galaxy and beyond.</p><p>Steve joined them, both men sitting down on each her side. With a synchronity that was, more or less, out of this world, they picked up where they left off in the living room, their hands and mouths leaving blazing trails all over Darcy’s body.</p><p>Somehow, they all lost their clothing, and just when she thought they couldn’t do better, Steve surprised her with pressing her soaked underwear to his nose, filling his senses with her unique scent. Of course, Bucky followed suit, doing just the same.</p><p>These two were killing her before they even got to the best part.</p><p>Finally, both men were naked as well, and boy, these two were hung. If possible, Darcy got even more wet at the sight of their hard cocks, standing at attention.</p><p>“Who do you want first, doll?” Bucky asked, his voice deeper and so full of lust that Darcy was already close to the edge from hearing it alone.</p><p>“Any of you, just hurry up,” she commanded, recieving a double salute in return.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Steve quipped before kneeling down on the bed next to her head.</p><p>“Stevie loves a hot mouth on him,” Bucky stage-whispered in her ear, and try as she might, Darcy couldn’t quite suppress a shudder at that thought.</p><p>Usually, she wasn’t a big fan of giving head to a guy, but she could make an exception for these two, just so.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
  <p>The End</p>
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>